


Business Affairs

by magicalsalamander



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Co-workers, Crack, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, K-Pop - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Melodrama, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalsalamander/pseuds/magicalsalamander
Summary: When the unexpected happens and here you are hours away from home your professionalism is put to the test. Jin, long time rival, always shows up at your worst moments. What happens when the world seems to be against you and the only one you know is Jin?





	Business Affairs

The orange LED numbers escalated slower than usual, or maybe it was my impatience kicking in. I’ve been working overtime ever single day this week. The coffee keeping me the cheery professional was beginning to wear off. When the chromatic doors opened, I slipped through before it had the chance to even open fully. I tried wiggling my bloated toes in my tight heels as I stood outside my boss’s door. As the head of my team, I’m expected of nothing less than perfect on this project. The project was projected to make millions for the company if I did it right. To say that my shoulders felt heavy was an understatement.

I knocked three times, as requested, then adjusted my blue pencil skirt and walked in. He carried his pen across a document with a heavy hand almost carving his signature into the page. He tossed his pen onto his desk folding his hands together to rest them by his lip. The real “I was working really hard before you walked in” go to move for him. He parted them momentarily to offer me a seat in front of his desk. I bowed slightly taking a seat in front of his desk. Papers were pilled everywhere, it was unorganized and chaotic in this small room. Maybe, for once, he was actually working?

He leaned forward with his hands clasped speaking through them, “Ms. Y/L/N we need you to go pitch the presentation. Mr. Allen…he’s out sick for the week and won’t be able to go, so we need you to step up and do it.” I sighed leaning back into my chair, this wasn’t the first time I’ve had to fill in for Mr. Allen. He always took these “sick leaves” whenever his presence was required. On the downlow, I found out earlier today by chance that he’s actually taking his mistress out on vacation. I overheard him apologizing to her on the phone, “baby, my girl, you know I love you, look I’ll take you to that one place you always talk about…what was it? Boracay! Right, let’s go there…yes, yes, I love you too.” He held his phone with the same hand his wedding band was on. I’ve meet his wife before at office parties, the poor woman, she was too innocent and sweet for that monster.

I felt like a puppet, a part of me knew that Allen rubbed elbows with Mr. Newberry, but I had more pride than that. I had to bite the bullet, if I did well I would be up for a promotion. “I’m going to be put at the Hilton, right? And compensated nicely for this, right?” My boss smiled sweetly at me, “of course, Ms. Y/L/N! All accommodations included. You just have to sell it and get the buy.” I nodded then standing up to offer a polite bow on my way out, “thank you for this opportunity Mr. Newberry.” He smirked, “the pleasure is all mine, Ms. Y/L/N.” I walked out of the room and when I was in an empty hallway I held up my middle finger thinking to myself, “you knew this would happen from the beginning bastard.” Just like they did, I had things up my sleeve as well, I’m always prepared for a challenge.

Mr. Newberry’s secretary stopped by my desk later, dropping off the ticket information for my short flight. My team had one day to solidify all the information, then I’d have to fly out to give a presentation immediately after I landed. I rubbed my throbbing temples, standing up to round my desk leaning at its edge. I barked out to my team, “alright Plan A is a go! Toss out Plan B! Mr. Newberry is letting me do the pitch, I need all the information printed into packets and on file in presentation ready by tomorrow. I’ll buy you guys coffee and dinner to keep awake. I want to say this before we all get cranky, thank you for working so hard, keep up the great work team!” A ‘yes, boss’ sounded from my team and the fingers on the keys typed faster. A symphony of different instruments all sounding together. I called the local coffee shop, the one who was already used to us ordering from them, “hi, I want to make an order for pick up. I’m going to need….” The night was still young, but the circles under my eyes were darker than the sky. 

Peering through squinting eyes, my half-zombies of employees dropped a stack of packets on my desk and handed over a prepped USB. Equally as dead, I mumble out, “thank you. You all did amazing and pulled through. When I get back I’m buying you all that dinner.” An excited but tired yay left the small crowd while some immediately collapsed on their desk. I chuckled patting the back of the closest employee, “you did well, thank you.” I knocked on nearest and cleanest surface, “go home everyone, you deserve a good nights rest.” I picked up my blazer and draping it over my arm as I packaged the packets up nicely in a manila folder along with the USB. Finally, going home, but the night wasn’t over.

I packed my small suitcase for the trip, with the manila folder on the bottom securely under my clothing. I didn’t get to sleep long, maybe two hours maximum, before I was in a taxi on my way to the airport at two. I wanted to fall asleep in the taxi. The ride through the city was so comforting, but I forced my eyes open. After all the basics were covered and I was waiting for my plane, I bought a coffee then a spare to ensure I would stay awake. The last thing I needed was to miss my flight. Luckily the flight was directly to the destination, a total four hours, so once I boarded I took advantage of the time and took a short nap.

By the time I arrived, it was 7:30a.m., but I only had enough time to stop at the hotel, drop my suitcase off and get back in a taxi. Everything was going as planned and expected, except for one thing.

I walked up to the receptionist desk of my promised hotel, queuing behind a man in a suit. This Hotel was luxurious, men and women alike walking around in designer and suits. He crossed his leg leaning into the desk, “please sign here Mr. Kim.” My ears perked up hearing the familiar name, but then again, Kim was a common last name. The strangers silhouette though made me a bit skeptical. It’s been a while since I’ve seen Kim, so I must’ve be overthinking it. God, I hope I was overthinking it.

He scribbled his signature on the receipt and took the key card from the receptionist with a polite thank you. A smirk slowly formed on his face with each degree of his turn as I came into sight. His plump lips pulled thin as I caught his eye. His profile was irritating, how can someone look so put together this early. He side stepped out of my way, “Ms. Y/L/N, it’s great to see you.” I huffed lightly at his cocky tone, but kept the professionalism, “hello Mr. Kim, it’s great to see you too. I didn’t know you were going to be here.” I told the receptionist my information while maintaining conversation. I didn’t catch him, but he observed me bottom to top. Catching his eyes as they met mine, “are you here on business or pleasure Mr. Kim?”

I had to admit, he was handsome. He had all the characteristics that could be placed on the pro side of a scale: tall, smart, and good looking. However, admittedly I was too competitive with him to see most of those traits. Jin worked for a firm that was a rival to mine, so we would often meet when our companies would send us out. He brought out this side of myself that I felt with no one else, he just pushed my buttons.

My coworkers always remind me how amazing Jin was at his job. The women fawned over his looks, while the men patted his back for his prowess. He shows off his pearly whites to the executives and they’re a puddle of mush agreeing with whatever he said. He never panics, he was always at ease with himself and his craft. Everything about him was graceful and never rushed—like his work was an art performance. He never refused questions and had done more research than required. He was, for the lack of a better word…perfect. It irked me, but I could only humbly agree that he was…charismatic. I couldn’t deny that he’s a smart and confident; I could respect him for that. It’s not him personally that made my throat itch, but the people around me that always remind me never to fraternize with the enemy. Competition is competition. Business is business.

“Business affairs of course, Ms. Y/L/N.” I signed the last paper and was handed my key card. “Well, it was great catching up. If you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.“ He obnoxiously bowed, waving his hand teasingly towards the elevators as if I was royalty asking to pass. However, he followed behind going towards the elevators along with me.

When we stepped in, just the two of us, I pressed the button for the sixth floor. He reached over, “excuse me…oh, never mind.” I turned to him, “sixth floor as well?” He nodded, the rest of the ride was silent, but I could feel his eyes on me. I didn’t make myself discreet as I stared right back through the reflection on the elevator. I felt the awkwardness in the air, or it could’ve just been me. He smiled when I caught this lidded stare looking right back. I had this unnerving feeling in my stomach, whenever he would show up, something always happened.

Jin went right while I banked left. I slid my card into the lock and when the light turned green I opened the door. For the first time my hotel room wasn’t stuffy and debatably dingy. It was a small room with a queen size bed, but it was enough for a few day trip. I took out the envelope from the bottom of my suitcase checking everything once more. With my messenger bag, my laptop, and the goods I was ready to head back out. I fixed myself up before I left and found myself outside hailing a taxi. Traffic was light, so I made it there in less than fifteen minutes. I tipped the driver nicely, it was rare to get kind, fast service in the city. I looked up at the tall building, it was intimidating, but I adjusted my shoulders pulling them back. I could do this, this was going to be a breeze, people were counting on me.

The lobby was busy, I was swimming amongst the black and blue suits. I pushed through towards the elevator, sardining my way in until I squeezed my way out onto the twentieth floor. I smoothed out my clothing again, walked towards the nearest receptionist desk. “Hello, I have a meeting with Mr. Storey at 9 a.m..” The bun on this woman was pulling her face extra tight, free Botox I suppose. “Yes, please enter conference room A with the rest of the group.” I pulled my head back a bit, “others?” The receptionist nodded, “yes, our boss believes in efficiency. All pitchers for today will be presenting today one after the other as a group.” I sighed pulling my best smile. This was completely different from what I expected, but challenges are there to better you. At least that’s what I kept repeating to myself.

I cautiously opened the conference room door finding it already bustling with competitors. It was all of us swimming to pitch the best idea. I’ve heard of events like this, but this was a first for me. Did Mr. Allen already know about this as well? I found an empty chair and opened my laptop going over the power point. I scrolled down re-reading the file, but some of the slides were missing or shifted. I breathed in closing my eyes for a moment, “don’t panic, maybe it’s just a glitch.” I shut down the file, but when I reopened it a text box opened up “There was a problem when Microsoft PowerPoint when it was closed. We cannot open the corrupted file. We apologize for the inconvenience.” My leg began shaking impatiently, but I still reminded myself not to panic. I took out the USB and reinserting it attempting something else, anything else.

I jumped as I felt hot breath fan over my shoulders. My leg tremors halting in their anxiety, “not right now Kim.” My voice came out sassier than intended, but I wasn’t in the mood for jokes. He plopped into a chair next to me taking his own laptop shrugging at my jeer. Every new attempt didn’t work, the same error message reappeared. I could feel my pits embarrassingly building up with sweat, as people started settling down. The same secretary at the receptionist came to the front of the U table, looking at her watch. “We will begin the presentation in five minutes. The presenters will start around the table going clockwise, please be prepared when it comes to your turn.” I looked around the room realizing I was going to be the fourth to present. An unprecedented whine left my lips; technology was not my strong suit, but I had to figure out a solution.

Kim leaned over once more eyeing my screen, “seriously Kim, please, save it.” He had the audacity to chuckle at my distress. I turned towards him with a glare fully prepared, but he took the unresponsive laptop. He typed away clicking a few times, and before I could blink again it was back in front of me. It was all fixed, the presentation was up and running and had all the slides functioning again. My mouth fell agape, but he nonchalantly went back to his laptop. It felt odd, a weird feeling circled in my stomach, but I whispered out, “thank you.” A soft smile left his lips and my heart nearly stopped, it was, if not, the prettiest smile I’ve ever seen.

The presentation took up the whole morning and afternoon. Mr. Storey was the typical motivational speaker kind of guy. After every presentation he would insert a motivational quote or his own little speech. It was hard to read him if he actually enjoyed the pitches or was using it to turn into a lesson for the rest of the room. In a sick way, that was more terrifying than a one on one bit. At this point all I wanted to do was go back to my room and sleep. The verdict wouldn’t be given until after we all returned anyways. Especially since the rain started around lunch and it was lulling me to sleep.

Just let this day be over with. 

I could feel the water dripping off me in a constant stream as I walked through the hotel lobby. My lent umbrella malfunctioned, two of the metal prongs holding the umbrella broke when the strong wind blew too hard. I pulled my blazer closer over me protecting my messenger bag, the front of my chest was completely drenched by the winds. I protected my plastic bag with a tray of piping hot takeout. It was the only thing I had to look forward today. I stopped and fished into my purse feeling my phone vibrate.

I wiped away the tendrils of my wet, seaweed hair, “hello, Y/L/N speaking.” The voice on the other end sloppily screamed into the receiver. I pulled my phone away form my face still able to hear the complaining on the other end. “Y/N…If anything….wrong….you’re…out!” I honestly didn’t need to listen to everything, I already know what he was implying. Mr. Newberry always did this after he sent me off; it was his way of feeling dominant. I would uh-huh into the phone every now and then to let him know I was still listening.

At the hotel bar Jin watched from a distance, unexpectedly distracted by the click of heels then the beautiful woman. He watched Y/N from over the rim of his wine glass. She pulled the phone away from her wincing at the receiver. He couldn’t help but let out a huff of a laugh under his breath. He’s been there before. He had to admit, he liked her. Every time they crossed paths, his life would become a thousand times more interesting. It seems like cheeky gnomes were always at her feet making her life a sitcom. She was pretty, like a main actress, so it would make sense her life was a sitcom. It only egged him on when she was sassy with him, her intelligence was her best characteristic.

No one else was up front with him like she was, he didn’t have to impress her, he was himself. She brought this side out of him that no one else could. However today though, when she thanked him the blush coating her cheeks one upped any other expression he’d seen. This expression on her face now had to be one of his least favorites, exhaustion seeping like a tangible aura out of her. His eyes followed her as she walked slowly to the elevator, but he remained seated watching her disappear into the elevator.

I shucked off my heels smacking the wall with two thumps. I draped my blazer over the back of a chair setting the messenger bag on the chair. I tossed the broken umbrella into the trash and set my food on the desk in the room. I just wanted to take off my soaked clothes and shower. If I was fast enough, I could eat my food while it was still hot. I brought out my suitcase from the closet and grabbed my facial cleansers. I trudged to the bathroom for the first time taking in this particular room. It was very modern, and I was lucky to get a suite with a bathtub. Maybe if I had time, I would use it tomorrow morning.

I unpacked my facial regimen near the sink. I flipped up the hot water lever, but the water came out in spurts making funny sounds. I closed the lever fast, waiting a few seconds before trying again. Maybe the sink hadn’t be used in a while? After a moment I flipped it up again, but this time the stream was violent, and the water color was a murky yellow. I karate chopped the lever down, that color I’m sure was legal. I went back into the main room and dialed the front desk who promised a maintenance man to come check on it.

The man tweaked with the faucet scratching his head, “hmm, none of our other rooms are having this problem. I think it would be best to move you to another room.” I heavily sighed but smiled through my teeth. This day was…lovely. The maintenance man called the front desk telling them to reassign me a new room. I packed up all my belongings and made way to the front desk.

Jin was still sitting at the bar, working on the same drink. Barely ten minutes had passed when his eye brows raised to his hairline seeing Y/N at the receptionist desk. He noticed the suitcase and messenger bag strapped around her. After a few minutes she bowed in thanks to the receptionist making her way back to the elevator.

My food was cold for sure; the styrofoam flavor had set in by this point. My room was now on the third floor. I turned left out of the elevator dragging my suitcase behind me. I slid the keycard in and pushed it open. The room smelled nice, and nothing seemed off. Again, I shucked off my heels and abandoned my suitcase and bag by the door. This time I was determined to skip the shower and just eat. I rummaged through my purse for a hair tie and tied my hair up tight, taming the kelp.

The king size bed was an upgrade from the last room. I searched for the remote control, switching it onto a random, tolerable channel. I just needed something to drown out my thoughts. I unknotted the handles of the plastic bag, taking out the takeout tray and a plastic fork. I opened the box and took a deep inhale of my savory food. The food was still a bit warm. I could feel myself salivating so without further interruptions, I plopped carelessly onto the bed.

Crack, creak, crunch and there went the box spring planks. The soundtrack Ave Maria played at 0.5x speed as my food flew out of its compartments and all over my chest. My white dress shirt and black pencil skirt was coated in a wonderful array of colors and smells. I struggled to stand up pushing the empty tray onto the floor. The bed was on the floor in shambles; I could even see the wooden frame sticking out from underneath. My mouth hung open like a fish out of water. I wanted to scream, but I took in a deep breath letting it all out. I attempted to steady my breathing, but it instead angered me further. I let out a guttural yell I was sure was heard in the next rooms over. This was the last straw! I stomped over to the phone, then reminded myself not to yell into the receiver. I dialed the front again, letting them know I needed a room change. A manager knocked at the door this time. When I opened the door, the managers eyes flew wide open and he apologized profusely when he saw the aftermath.

Fifteen minutes had passed, since her last venture to the lobby. Jin paid the bartender satisfied with only a glass for tonight. He picked up his blazer and shoved off the bar stool. The heels of his loafers clicked against the title of the lobby, the rest of the residents were well dressed in either suits like him, or designer clothing. Like a magnet his eyes stuck onto the eye sore at the receptionist counter again.

She ran a frustrated hand through her hair standing at the receptionist desk for the third time today. She turned slightly and he caught the food stains all over her shirt and the mascara running down her cheeks. He couldn’t laugh, he felt worried for her, so he changed his direction towards her. As he approached he heard her spew out, “what do you mean there no other rooms?” She fell forward letting her forehead bang onto the counter, “this can’t be happening, this can’t be happening.” He stood next to her looking towards the receptionist, “is there a problem here?” Y/N grumbled out, “please, Kim, I’ve had a long night.”

What I didn’t expect was he didn’t laugh, instead his tone sounded concerned. I smelled strongly of food, and wet dog; I felt absolutely disgusting. I felt humiliated enough. The familiar receptionist tried to not stare at the blatantly obvious mess I was. At this point I could care less how I looked, I just wanted a functioning room. She turned to Jin, “there are no more available rooms here tonight.” I pulled out my cell phone finding the only thing left to do was search for another hotel in the area. This was giving me a headache.

Jin was quiet, mulling over his thoughts. He was sure she was going to reject, but the last thing he wanted was her to go out at night this late. “Stay with me.” Her head shot up from the counter with her mouth agape trying to find the joke. “Jin, this isn’t funny.” He shrugged, “I’m being serious, there’s no other rooms. You shouldn’t go out this late, besides its still raining. Do you think if you approach another hotel looking the way you do they would let you stay?” His words left a bad taste in my mouth, but he wasn’t wrong. I turned back to the receptionist, “there really isn’t any other room? Storage closet even?” She bowed politely, “no, ma’am I’m sorry there isn’t.” I sighed turning around once biting my lip, then whipped around to Jin, “okay.”

There was no victorious smirk, or jeer at my situation he took my suitcase for me leading me towards the elevators. I stood behind him fiddling with my thumb in the elevator. It didn’t settle well in my stomach being in debt to Jin. I pulled my messenger bag closer to me as I watched his back walk down the hallway. I traced the edges of his back with my eyes. I never really looked at him, just passing glancing. I had tunnel vision, because I was so determined to beat him in any meeting. I almost ran into that broad back but stopped in time when we came up to his door.

He’s never once lost his grace, his hand was calm inserting the key card in. On the other hand, my palms were sweating. Why did I take this deal again? The familiar smirk took home on his lips, “calm down, Y/N. I’m not going to do anything.” I choked a bit on my saliva, “I’m—I’m not nervous.” Great, that came out perfect, stable with ease. He nodded, but I could see he was holding back laughter. I gripped and released on the plastic handle of my suitcase. He’s being kind, the least I could do is offer the same back.

He let me go in first. I looked back at him after setting my bag down, “there’s only one bed?” He nodded at my obvious observation, “I’ll sleep on the couch there.” He pointed to the loveseat, that was obviously too small for the six-foot giant. “No, I’ll sleep there.” He wanted to rebuttal, but I continued, “may I take a shower? I really don’t want to smell like my dinner anymore.” He tossed the key card on a table top pulling at his tie to loosening it up, “go ahead, take your time.” I gulped hard when I noticed his collarbone sticking out from his white button up. I dragged myself and my suitcase into the bathroom, before I dragged myself further down humiliation road.

Business is business.

I settled against the door putting a hand over my chest. This was so unusual, why was my heart beating so fast? There’s something wrong with me. It must be all the stress making me more sensitive. I locked the door then I peeled off my button up shirt and threw it in the sink along with my skirt. The hair tie was discarded on the counter, the wet strands sticking to my skin. I turned up the hot water knob to its full capacity and stood under the hot water until I felt completely clean. I wrapped a towel around my body, finally feeling some sense of relief. I fished out of my purse my phone checking for anything important. I scrolled through the infinite drunk messages from my boss. At some point his messages turned from scolding to desperate pleads to get the buy.

I dried my hair before I slipped on my oversize shirt and leggings on to sleep in. I opened the door cautiously setting my stuff near the entryway. Again, my hands naturally went to clutch in front of myself as I stepped into the main room. Jin, who had changed into sweats and a white shirt, was standing around three carts of food, lifting the metal lids from pipping hot plates. The delicious scent of food wafted through the air, I gulped down the saliva pooling in my mouth. I’ll just sleep and eat in the morning.

I passed by Jin going towards the loveseat finding a blanket and pillow situated there. I smiled unconsciously at the kindness. “Are you hungry?” I unfolded the blanket rearranging myself onto the couch, “no, I’m fine. I’m just going to sleep.” That would’ve been convincing if my stomach didn’t decide to roar in protest. This time a melodious laugh poured out of his lips. “Oh, what is that? I got you a plate, but if you insist you’re not hungry…I guess I’ll have to eat it.” I sat up peering over at him, “why are you being so nice to me?” He pushed a tray cart over to me, “I’m always nice to you Y/N.” I couldn’t argue, because it was true. He was always right. I looked down concealing my embarrassment. “Thank you.” He nodded sitting at the edge of his bed turning on the TV to fill the silence. I wanted to be polite, but I ended up eating like it was my last meal.

“So…how’s your day—whoa! Don’t choke!” I nearly spit out the food in my mouth, one from not expecting him to want to talk and two the question lack sensibility. He pushed the glass of water towards me, which I took gratefully. “Sorry, that was a bad question, I’ll admit it.” I laughed once the hard gulp cleared. Jin was so smooth with his words when he was working, even in between, but this man sitting here was tactless. I stabbed my fork into my food staring up conversation with a more natural opener and before we knew it, we were talking for a few hours. We had a lot more in common than I expected, even our sense of humor matched up.

We cleaned the plates and Jin placed the carts out into the hallway. When he came back in he stood near his bed for a moment, “are you sure you’re going to be fine sleeping there?” I nodded toying with the edge of the blanket. He turned off the TV and then the light switch bathing the room in darkness. I slipped further into the couch, cramped, but adjusted none the less. I heard the shuffling of blankets and then the decompression of a pillow. “Good night Jin…thank you…for everything.” I didn’t have to see it, but I could some how sense the smile on his face. “Your welcome. Good night Y/N.”

I couldn’t find a comfortable spot, so I flipped over a few times and each time it only felt comfortable for a few moments. I hated moving because the crinkling of the barely used couch wasn’t discreet. “Y/N, join me on the bed.” I froze before I was about to turn again, “it’s fine Jin.” He sat up clicking on the bedside table lamp. “Y/N, I promise to stick to my side, just join me. Your shuffling is keeping me awake.” He lifted the comforter up patting the empty space next to him.

Again, my heart took a mind of its own beating like a tambourine. This wouldn’t be my first time sleeping next to a man, but this was Jin. The indistinguishable flames of contempt and scorn should be tickling by now, but I couldn’t find it in me. He was genuinely offering, no strings. I hesitantly took my pillow and plopped it down onto the mattress and slipped into the bed. I stayed as close to the edge as possible slipping under the covers. He chuckled, and I swear I heard a whisper, “cute.”

He couldn’t fall asleep anymore, especially with her next to him. His eyes trailed the outline of her curves through the sheets. The soft dip of her waist, the beautiful curve of her neck as her hair fell like watercolor swirling through water onto her pillow. She turned around inching closer to the center of the center of the bed. Subconsciously he moved closer as well, seeking her out. She looked so sweet, gentle, he was cherishing this expression he rarely got to see. The rain picked up outside thrumming harder against the window. He brought his eyes back to Y/N when whines blubbered through her lips. Her eye brows scrunched together as she curled in on herself. She must be having a nightmare, a terrible one at that.

Subconsciously she reached out, curling towards Jin. Her hands fisted in his shirt and her legs intertwine with his. He contained a shiver as her cold feet traced up his calf, so her body rested in an arch position against him. He should’ve pushed her away, but instead his thumb traced over her brows. He smoothed them out until they relaxed. Her face instantly softened, and a breath of relief ghosted along his collarbones. She was the perfect chill to his overheating body, fitting against him perfectly.

I opened my eyes slowly, against my better judgment, and realized that my forehead was directly on Jin’s chest. My hands fisted against in his shirt tangling as if I was headphone wires. My jaw dropped as I unraveled myself and shimmed away from him, mortified that I sought him out. The change in temperature woke him from his haze, “Y/N? Are you okay?” I couldn’t form words properly, his husky tone ticked away my rational thoughts, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to!” He smiled lazily, “…you were having a nightmare, it’s okay.” I still felt the remnants of his touch, the warmth.

He was patient waiting for her to make the next move. It was always her.

Maybe the darkness was giving me courage, or it was…the ease I felt towards Jin now. I cut the silence pulling the blanket closer over myself, “I keep—I keep having them every night.” His eyes fell into something like adoration and sympathy. “You can talk to me Y/N.” He wanted to reach out and hold her, but we were back to reality. “You wouldn’t understand Jin. You do everything right. You know how to talk to people. Just a smile and they’re on your side. I have to drown myself and then maybe people will consider me. I’m not good enough for anything.” The more she confessed her sins to his church, the higher the veil of her blanket rose. She bowed at her vices and insecurities, setting herself bare to her senses. The choking on her own insecurities made him want to bid her forgiveness, something she didn’t deserve from him, but if he could ease it then he would.

He reached over pulling the blanket away from her face settling on top of her hand. He moved closer to her, his gaze never leaving her lost ones. He swiped away at tears staining her rosy cheeks smiling softly at the fragile being before him. “Y/N. I’m not this God you make me out to be. I’m afraid, I lose sleep, and forget to eat just to please others. Where we stand now, on this equal and same plane, it wasn’t easy getting here. You living your life comparing it to someone else isn’t ever going to satisfy you. When have you lived your life for yourself?”

I nearly choked on my own tears, the question of ‘how are you’ or ‘what do you want’ are always daunting. “I don’t. I can’t. I do things that only benefit me, whether I like it or not. Don’t get me wrong I like my job, but sometimes it feels like I’m getting nowhere.” His soothing finger over my cheek didn’t stop and since when did he get so close? I could feel his hot breath on my skin, a breath of paradise in the Antarctic. “You’re strong Y/n. The strongest person I know. I admire you y/n, but what do you want?”

We sat in silence until my tears dried, but I couldn’t stop myself from staring at his lips. His eyes were watching mine with equal need. There was one thing I was sure I wanted. It was him, even if it was for just tonight. A passing instant of mistaking want for need, because right now I needed him, “you, I want you.”

The heat of our reluctant exhales as we pull away for mere seconds, to catch a breather. The touches between us both were teasing, true to our nature. The first brush of our lips was reluctant his eyes searching for hesitation. Our kisses started out cautiously, but eventually he was pushing me over the edge with his nips at my lip and his tongue asking for entrance. I granted him that, at this point I feel like I wanted to be his genie. He pushed at my shoulders to hover over me, but I’m not that kind of giving genie.

I pushed back until he was flat on his back and I was straddling him, our lips never separating in the process. I parted from his lips, but he tried to sit up to catch them again. My hands stayed firm pushing down on his chest, “Y/N?” I leaned forward to peck his lips, biting my swelling lips on recoil very much liking this position looking at him from above.

His hands trailed up and down my thighs rubbing them appreciatively. He wanted to do whatever she wanted, he’s finally getting to touch her, kiss her. He leaned his head back looking at me through lustfully lidded eyes and parting his pillow lips. He was almost too pretty to touch. I regained my motion when I felt his erection touching my inner thigh straining in his sweatpants. I lowered myself onto him, clothed cores caressing, but my leggings were thin. Slowly, like molasses, I began grinding against him. I didn’t expect the sensation to travel up my back, so I threw my head back in pleasure. I whined tangling my hands in his shirt, but I wanted it off. “Jin, take it off.”

He follows my biding crossing his arms to lift his shirt over his head. My jaw nearly fell out of socket feeling like I was observing a Greek statue. It was hard to tell under his suits that there was a developed body underneath. I let my fingertips play against his abs, making him squirm slightly. It made me smile, I liked how responsive he was. “You’re doing so good for me baby boy.” I trailed up further circling around his pectorals, searching his eyes for the deeper look staring right back at me.

I circled around trailing closer to his harden buds. I leaned down flicking it with my tongue, nibbling and then sucking lightly. Deep groans then high pitch whines dance on my ears and I wanted more. I trailed around his chest wanting to leave violet and navy marks on his perfect skin. I wanted to play the succubus to this angel’s demise into sin. I wasn’t sure If I could take the teasing anymore, my panties were soaked still slowly moving against him. I wanted him inside me already.

As my lips moved up his jaw to find his lips again, his palms found my ass kneading it desperately. “Y/N—ah—God, that feels so good!” A predatorial smile found its way on my lips. I kissed him until the vibrations of his moans were a never-ending resonance. His hands came to still my hips, “stop—stop. If you keep going I’m going to come in my pants.” I trailed a hand down to cup his bulge, “can I? I need you in me.” My walls clenched at the thought of him stretching me out, if my hands were telling of his size then I was in for a filling. I was getting impatient with my own teasing, I needed him.

His hands trailed up my oversized shirt trailing up my stomach to the edges of my breast, only to find no bra. A huff of a gasp left his lips, “you’re so naughty, no bra Y/N?” He molded his large palms onto my breast wanting to feel every bit. He twisted and pinched as I arched towards him stripping myself of my shirt. I pulled away reluctantly kneeling at the end of the bed shimming out of my leggings too. “No panties as well, Y/N. Ugh—you’re going to be the death of me.” I smirked biting my lips teasingly. His eyes cleared for a moment, “condom? Shit, I don’t have one.” I cooed at him, “don’t worry, I’m on birth control and clean, are you?” His eyes widened at the thought of feeling her raw around him. Jin nodded obediently, “yes, I’m all clear.”

He pulled down his pants and his thick, red-tipped cock smacked against his naval. I got down on all fours crawling towards Jin like a cat. He felt like a man trudging up a hill to the temple of the holy saint Y/N. He wanted to bow at the goddess feet, to remind her that she was to be worshiped. The goddess could only be strong as her people praise her and he was going to invigorate her. The look in his eye was of a man looking at a woman with lust and adoration. His lips ghosted along hers, half lidded eyes full of promises, “can I?”

I nodded letting myself bathe in the warmth of Jin, his broad chest a mattress of its own. His plush, lips pressed against mine briefly, leaving an imprint of their touch. They didn’t linger far, the skin still a peach fuzz length away. This time I was chasing his honey, wanting to dive into the sweetness.

I sat on his lap again, angling his cock and swiveling it over my honied folds. I whined at the sensation, he nodded asking me to sink onto him. My walls clamped around him, a grunt of pleasure slipping through his lips. His breathing was labored as much as mine was, this was something he could get addicted to. I sat pubic bone to pubic bone, the tip of his cock nudging at my cervix. I was right, he filled me up perfectly.

His hands caressed my sides teasing my breast then trailing down to grip at my ass. He wanted to admire everything, she was breath taking. “You’re so beautiful.” I lowered my head concealing the blush spreading like wildfire on my cheeks. I lifted up falling back down from base to tip in long strokes. I was afraid if I went to fast I wouldn’t last long. The images I painted early riled me up. His hands secured over my hips helping me bounce. I swiveled my hips to have him hit all angles. He sat up coating my chest and neck in kisses urging me to continue. Moans and mewls increasing grew louder as I picked up pace.

He threw his head back biting his lip but never took his eyes off mine, “your fucking me so good Y/N. Your taking this cock so well.” I felt the prowess I had slipping back to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist flipping us over with him looming on top. He stilled inside me, I whined for him to continue, but his lips went back to my neck and his thrust were minimal. 

I wanted—needed—him to faster, harder, more. “Jin, harder!” 

He mumbled into my neck, “what was that baby girl?” 

I whined at the nickname, but I was too far gone to care. “Please, harder, fuck me harder!”

He smirked against my neck pulling as far back until his tip was hanging at the entrance and slammed back in. I could feel myself nearing my climax and he could too. I tightly wound my legs around his waist holding on for dear life as his brutal hips snapped against me. My new nickname rolled of his tongue in between his grunts and moans. He wanted to bring y/n to an end before he did. He could feel it bubbling up, threatening to coat her paradise, but y/n’s needs came first. He sat up angling himself to perfectly hit that one sweet spot inside me. “Jin!” 

He continued to roll himself into that spot. “Good baby girl?” 

I didn’t want to close my eyes, I wanted to watch him, but it was getting harder when white was coating my vision. “Jin, I’m—I’m—going to….”

With a few more rolls of his hips fireworks set off within me. I clenched tightly around him and within a few more thrust he was coming. My undulating walls milked him for all he was worth. He collapsed on top of me and I ran my hands through his hair. He twisted to leave soft, gently kisses on my lips. Our hot breath intertwined as I giggled lightly, “that was—amazing.” He smiled kissing me again, “that was.” He shifted collapsing next to me bringing me into his arms. The moment was perfect. I didn’t even want to bother wiping his cum trailing down my thigh. The night faded out with our giggles and lingering kisses. Eventually we fell asleep in eachothers arms and I was nightmare free.

My heels clicked and echoed down the hall. I was off again on another trip, but this time to a local business. I scrolled through my phone checking over my schedule once more. I didn’t notice the second pair of loafer heels clicking, approaching at the other end. I mumbled out my schedule finding it solidifies it to memory with repetition. “Tuesday at 3pm Mr. Lee from CREx Co….,” I then felt hot breath over my shoulder. “Wednesday at 9 a.m., make sure to pencil in breakfast with Kim Seokjin.” I shook nearly dropping my phone spinning to face my rival. “Mr. Kim, what are you doing here?” 

He scoffed, “Y/n, its only us, you don’t have to address me so formally.” I huffed pretentiously, “we’re on the clock right now.”

He stepped closer his chest almost touching mine, “is that tight skirt also on the clock right now?” His hand went to caress my hip, but I slipped from his groping. 

I bit my lip but suppressed the flirtatious comeback. “Oh, Mr. Kim, if you keep following me from behind you won’t get to see the hands of the clock.” 

He raised his brow, but trailed after me as I walked again, but finding it odd that I deviated away from the conference room. He stopped at the end of the hall watching me go to a storage closet and open the door and wink at him before I left it slightly ajar. He sped walked towards the door slipping inside. 

I was already unbuttoning the top buttons of my blouse, “Are you here for business or pleasure Mr. Kim.” 

He bit his lip, “Business affairs Ms. Y/L/N. Business affairs baby girl.”

He closed the door behind him, with a clink of the lock.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr on 4/22/2018: [Business Affairs](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/173216252308/business-affairs-m)


End file.
